vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monique
Monique was a recurring character in the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries. She arrived in Mystic Falls "searching for a relative", and introduces herself as Sarah. She roped Jeremy into helping her, however, she hid something. In Black Hole Sun, she revealed that she is the daughter of Zach Salvatore and Gail, and the distant paternal great niece of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. However, in I Alone it is revealed that her name was in fact Monique, and that she had only met the real Sarah Salvatore at a summer camp. History Nothing is known about her history expect she met the real Sarah Salvatore at a summer camp when they were kids. Monique was jealous as a foster kid who never had a real family. She looked into the Salvatore Family and since most of them were dead, it made it convenient for her to take on Sarah's identify. But the con ended with her getting killed by Enzo. Season Six In I'll Remember, Monique is seen heading to Mystic Falls but is having car troubles. A frantic Elena Gilbert bites and attacks her, because the magical herbs make her crave more blood. But Caroline stops her and Monique flees for the border on Mystic Falls, which makes it impossible for Elena to catch her because of the anti-magic spell. Monique rushes across town square screaming for help. Matt Donovan helps her and asks her what happened. She makes it clear that a vampire attacked her, however when Tripp Cooke asked Matt what happened he says a dog bit her, while Sheriff Forbes tells Matt to take her to the hospital. When Matt drives her to the border, he tells her to wait for someone, she runs off and Matt tells her he's been attacked before, but she claims that she doesn't trust anyone and tries to run away but Caroline appears to compel her to forget the attack. In Black Hole Sun, Monique, who by the time had introduced herself as Sarah, threatens to expose Elena's vampire status to Jeremy. As Jeremy questions her about her motives, she ultimately claims that she is searching for her father, Zach Salvatore. It is also revealed that real Sarah's mother was Zach's pregnant girlfriend who was attacked by Damon on May 10, 1994 - the day of the eclipse. Gail was rushed to the hospital by Stefan, and Sarah was delivered by emergency C-section. However, Gail succumbed to her injuries and died. In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, Monique breaks in Tripp's office and finds Matt there and she tells Matt that she'll tell Tripp about him breaking in his office, unless he helps her to find out about Zach and his family. Later she finds out from Matt that Sarah's ancestors, Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore, are vampires. In I Alone, Matt calls Stefan to meet "Sarah" at a restaurant. But when they meet, Stefan reveals that he knows she is lying. They head out to drive in Stefan's car where Stefan forced her to admit her con. She reveals her real name is Monique, and that she met real Sarah Salvatore at a summer camp. She was envious of the life Sarah had, but her lack of interest in finding out her real family encouraged Monique to take her place. Stefan convinces her to take off her vervain, and compels her to forget everything happened in Mystic Falls. As she was about to leave, Enzo, convinced that Stefan was hiding something, arrives and threatens her to make Stefan give up his secret. When Stefan hesitated, he killed her by breaking her neck. Personality She's described as spunky, street smart, and has a shady agenda. She mentions that she doesn't trust others. Physical Appearance Physically, Monique appears to be a very beautiful young woman, with long, curly dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She has a light-complexion with a slim and athletic figure. Name *Monique is a female given name, the original form of Monica. It has also been regularly used in English speaking countries since at least the 1950s. It means "advisor". Relationships Matt Donovan Matt helped her when she was bitten by Elena in episode I'll Remember. Matt informs her that her Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore, are vampires while still under the guise that she was Sarah. Jeremy Gilbert : They met when Matt brought her to the Salvatore Boarding House to help her out after her "animal attack". Jeremy developed feelings for her and they slept together in episode Yellow Ledbetter. He wanted her to stay in the Lockwood Mansion. Jeremy later told her that her father was Zach Salvatore, when Monique threatened to expose his sister's vampirism. Appearances Season Six *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''I Alone'' Trivia * She was simliar to Ivy Dickens an character on Gossip Girl ''another CW show. ''A cunning con-artist who claims to be an estranged member of an well established family because their own familess were not ideal. However unlike Ivy, Monique meted an tragic end when her guise was found out. Gallery 601-70-Elena.png 601-72-ElenaDamon.png 601-73-ElenaCaroline.png 601-79-Matt.png 601-80.png 601-81-MattTripp.png 601-82-MattTrippLiz.png 601-88-Matt.png 601-89.png Yellow Ledbetter (8).jpg normal_tvd602_1117.jpg TVD 1745.jpg TVD 1767.jpg 6X02-16-JeremySarah.jpg 6X02-17-Sarah.jpg 6X02-18-JeremySarah.jpg 6X02-19-Sarah.jpg 6X02-58-JeremySarahhElena.jpg Jeremy 6x03.jpg 6X04-115-Sarah.jpg 6X06-11-Sarah.jpg 6X06-12-SarahJeremy.jpg 6X06-14-Sarah.jpg 6X06-37-Sarah.jpg 6X06-39-Sarah.jpg 6X06-63-Sarah.jpg 6X06-64-MattSarah.jpg 6X06-98-Sarah.jpg 6X06-100-MattSarah.jpg 6X09-15-Sarah.jpg 6X09-31-Sarah.jpg 6X09-35-Sarah.jpg 6X09-57-Sarah.jpg 6X09-59-SarahStefan.jpg 6X09-71-Sarah.jpg 6X09-73-Sarah.jpg 6X09-74-Sarah.jpg 6X09-85-SarahStefan.jpg 6X09-86-SarahStefan.jpg 6X09-88-EnzoSarah.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased